


Jak to ve světě chodí

by Naerikil



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Šuiči a Juki náhodně narazí na Tómu a díky mladému reportérovi z deníku Hrom se dozví jednu věc.
Kudos: 2





	Jak to ve světě chodí

Šuiči byl ověšený taškami a štěstím celý zářil. Strávil s Jukim půl dne v nákupním středisku, nakoupili všechno potřebné na sebe, do domácnosti, zašli si na jídlo, dali si něco sladkého a teď měli v plánu jít domů. Pěšky. Přes park, kde se viděli poprvé. Byl tam stánek se skvělou zmrzlinou. Jenže…  
„Eiri!“ ozvalo se za nimi nadšeně. A pak už méně šťastně: „Pane Šindó.“  
Šuiči zaskřípal zuby. Jeho šéf byl prostě všude. Hlavně na místech, kde si chtěl užít Jukiho o samotě.   
„Šel jsem koupit něco pro rybičky,“ zvedl pytlík s krmením. „A nějaké rostlinky, už jim to tam všechno pozdechalo.“  
Juki pozvedl obočí. „Neříkej mi, že ty rybičky, které jsem Mice před půl rokem dal, furt žijou.“  
„Tak… ano i ne. Z původní sestavy myslím nezůstala ani jedna, ale průběžně dokupuju nové. Mika má radost, že jí konečně nějaké zvířátko vydrželo. Copak jste si pěkného koupili?“  
„Nějaké krámy domů. Hrnky, které mi někdo rozflákal. Košile, které mi někdo spálil. A tak.“  
„Já ti říkal, že neumím žehlit!“ ohradil se Šuiči.   
„Když ses mi tehdy nacpal do bytu, sliboval jsi, že budeš uklízet, prát, žehlit, mýt nádobí, utírat prach, zalévat květiny…“  
„Květiny zalévám!“  
„Až moc, skoro všechny shnily. A s tou zmrzlinou to nevidím slavně, venku to vypadá na déšť,“ naklonil se, aby lépe viděl z prosklených dveří ven.   
„Nevypadá. Už prší,“ opravil ho Tóma. „Vy jste tu pěšky?“  
„Hm…“ zabručel neradostně Juki.  
„Hodím vás domů, chcete?“  
Šuiči nechtěl, nechtěl od šéfa vůbec nic, protože jeho neustálá snaha pomáhat Jukimu mu už lezla krkem. Na druhou stranu se mu ale půl hodiny v dešti jít nechtělo…  
Sešli do podzemní garáže a Tóma je odvedl ke svému autu.   
„Tady zas někdo neumí parkovat,“ zamrmlal, když se podíval na způsob, jakým zaparkovalo auto vedle něj. „Beztak ženská,“ dodal tiše a Juki souhlasně kývl.   
Odemkl a už sahal po klice, když někdo zavolal jeho příjmení.  
„Pane Seguči!“ zakřičel mladík ještě jednou a běžel k němu. „Deník Hrom. Mohl bych mít jednu otázku?“  
Šuiči měl na moment možnost viděl naprosto lidskou stránku svého šéfa, když se zatvářil kysele a protočil oči. Pak nahodil jeden ze svých úsměvů a otočil se na mladíka.   
„No dobře,“ souhlasil ne zrovna nadšeně, ale rozhodně nedal ani z poloviny znát, jak ho ten kluk zrovna otravuje.   
„Je pravda, že Suguru Fudžisaki je váš bratranec?“ vypálil na něj.   
„Ano, je,“ odpověděl Tóma bez zaváhaní.  
„A měl váš rodinný vztah nějaký vliv na to, že jste ho vybral do skupiny Bas Luck?“  
„Souhlasil jsem s jednou otázkou, mladý muži. Pěkný den,“ rozloučil se mile, ale tak rázně, že mladík se ani nepokoušel něco namítat. „Bože, už to začlo,“ povzdechl si, když sedl do auta a zařadil zpátečku.  
„To se dalo čekat, že až se tisk domákne, že jste příbuzní, budou se v tom pitvat,“ řekl Eiri.   
„Taky jsem si na to zavčasu připravil vhodné odpovědi,“ usmál se na něj Tóma a vycouval. „Ale i tak se mi to toho humbuku okolo nechce.“  
„Odpovědi? Jako třeba?“  
„Že Suguru je velmi talentovaný, jeho schopnosti jsou přesně to, co Bad Luck potřeboval, svou povahou funguje jako protiváha k impulsivnímu panu Šindóovi. Což je mimochodem všechno pravda pravdoucí.“  
„Takže to nebyla protekce?“  
„Prosím tě, Eiri,“ rozhlédl se, než vjel na křižovatku, „nebuď naivní. Samozřejmě, že to byla protekce. Pokud by neměl kvality, které jsem chtěl, pochopitelně bych ho nevzal, ale když jsem si vybíral z pěti lidí, jejichž schopnosti byly prakticky na stejné úrovni, logicky jsem dal přednost rodině.“  
„A…“ odvážil se pípnout Šuiči, „není to trochu nefér?“  
„Pane Šindó,“ mrkl na něj do zpětného zrcátka a usmál se, „měl jsem pocit, že už jste pochopil, že v naší branži se na nějaké fér nefér nehraje. Ostatně… vaše sláva taky není jen a pouze výsledkem vašeho talentu. Popravdě volil jsem asi mezi třemi slibně začínajícími skupinkami, a abych byl upřímný, ta vaše nebyla zrovna na prvním místě. Nakonec jsem dal šanci vám jen proto, že se za vás tady Eiri přimluvil. Jejda,“ zacvrlikal rozpačitě, když zmíněný zasyčel jako nakopnutá zmije, „to bylo tajemství?“  
„Jo, bylo.“  
„Jukííí? Ty ses za mě fakt přimluvil?“  
„Možná trochu…“  
Zpěvák rázem zapomněl na to, že ještě před chvílí se mu něco podobného zdálo nefér. „Protože mě máš rád?“  
„Protože mám rád svoje nervy a měl jsem naději, že pokud v hudbě prorazíš, což pod Tómovým dohledem bylo prakticky zaručeno, protože on nerad vyhazuje peníze do větru, čeká tě natáčení klipů a všelijaká turné a mě aspoň pár dní prázdný byt.“


End file.
